


we be living in sin

by magicdraining (jadeu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, First Time, Incest, M/M, Nipple Play, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeu/pseuds/magicdraining
Summary: chanyeol gives his younger brother the birthday present he promised him three years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for my wifeu's birthday <3

Chanyeol wakes up and finds his younger brother sleeping soundly next to him, looking like the angel that he is, with the early morning sunlight making his skin seemingly glowing. The sight makes Chanyeol's heart swell.

"Baekhyun-ah," Chanyeol whispers gently, as if afraid to wake up the precious little one beside him.

Baekhyun only stirs in his sleep, and the corner of his lips lifts up a little bit. A small smile, a shy one at its best. Honestly, Chanyeol can spend an entire day looking at Baekhyun like this.

But today is Baekhyun's birthday. Chanyeol takes a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous for what's going to happen today. His younger brother finally turns an age older, closer to his own. Although eight years isn't much of a gap, Chanyeol may have wanted for his younger brother to catch up with his age so he'd take him to a place where no one would know they're siblings. They'd both be working for a living and come home to each other's arms every night. Such fantasies always play in Chanyeol's mind.

Wearing the pajamas Chanyeol gave him last Christmas -- baby pink just because Chanyeol loved the softness of the color against his younger brother's even softer skin -- Baekhyun almost looks like a child in Chanyeol's eyes. But he knows Baekhyun is past the pubescent stage now.

They always slept together in the same bed, with Baekhyun dragging Chanyeol out of his own bed if the younger one is not crawling under the elder's sheets. Ever since they were kids and Chanyeol used to scare Baekhyun with the monsters in the closet, the younger one didn't want to sleep alone anymore.

"Take responsib-ty!" Baekhyun had said as a six-year-old kid, lips trembling in fear of the stories he's been told and in embarrassment because he hadn't fully mastered some big words yet.

Chanyeol had taken him into his arms and hushed the already sobbing kid yet also chuckling at his younger brother's cuteness. At fourteen, Chanyeol swore he'll take responsibility over Baekhyun whatever it will be. Always.

Today, at sixteen, Baekhyun's definitely grown out of the tales about monsters but he's kept the tradition of sleeping with his big brother. That's partly why Chanyeol has given him those pajamas as a present -- so that Baekhyun would remember him before he falls asleep. To let Baekhyun know that he's not alone when he sleeps. That he's wrapped in something that would remind him of Chanyeol. The younger one always wanted to cuddle his big brother at night.

Chanyeol runs a hand through Baekhyun's hair gently, careful not to wake him up yet. The smile is still there on Baekhyun's lips. "Happy birthday, Baekhyun-ah," he whispers before planting a kiss on his younger brother's forehead.

* * *

"Is Baekhyun still asleep?" Chanyeol's mother asks him as he sits down for breakfast.

"Let it go, Mom. It's his birthday today, anyway. Let him sleep past noon." As usual, Chanyeol defends his younger brother and the latter's habit of staying up late and waking up even later.

"I always let him sleep past noon because you want me to. But today the company's having a meeting and I can't be late. I can't drive Baekhyun to the mall if-"

"Don't worry about it, I'll drive Baekhyunnie to wherever he wants to go."

"Really?" It's obvious that his mother is glad she doesn't have to worry about being late anymore. "But what about your shift at work?"

"Mom, it's my brother's birthday today. I should give him my entire day as a present too, right?"

His mother ruffles his hair and coos. "You're such a sweet brother to our Baekhyunnie." Then his mother is rushing out of the door. "We'll be back for dinner, okay? The usual time. Make sure that kid wakes up before that time!"

"See you, Mom!" When the door is closed, Chanyeol sighs to himself. Even if it's their son's birthday, his parents still won't take a day off from their work.

Chanyeol turns around in time to see Baekhyun descending the stairs, a hand rubbing the back of his neck and hair still sticking out to every direction. The baby pink pajamas Chanyeol got him looks very, very good on him. It might have been a size too large, exposing Baekhyun's collarbones and the sleeves going past his fingers, the bottom of the pajama pants scrunched around his ankles. There's no other moment Chanyeol wants to hug him the most.

"Haven't I told mom not to call me a kid anymore?" His sleepy voice is still rough around the edges and a yawn punctuates his sentence. His hand rubs his eyes. Is he purposely teasing his hyung so early in the morning?

"You know you're still a kid in our mother's eyes, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun pouts. And he looks very cute with sleep still clouding his features. The color of his lips is only slightly darker than the color of his pajamas.

"How about you, hyung?" He asks Chanyeol nonchalantly, stepping closer. "Hyung, am I still a kid in your eyes?"

The answer is obvious. _No, Baekhyun, I've been dreaming about you bending over for me, not like a child at all_. When Chanyeol takes too long to reply, Baekhyun steps even closer, invading his personal space and encircling his big brother into a warm embrace. It's... too early for this.

"Hyung... am I?" Baekhyun says into his chest.

Chanyeol gulps. Baekhyun might have heard it, for he starts rubbing his lips along the base of Chanyeol's neck. It's all he can reach without tipping his toes.

"I'm sixteen now, hyung. Remember the promise you made to me three years ago?"

* * *

Three years ago, Baekhyun was thirteen. It was the time when his adolescence was at its prime. Chanyeol didn't know why Baekhyun hadn't locked the door, or did he mean for his big brother to walk in on him fingering himself while chanting " _hyung, yes, right there, ahh--_ "

Not knowing what to do, Chanyeol stood frozen on the threshold. The room was dark, and the hallway light only illuminated a small part of the bedroom, yet it's clear to Chanyeol what Baekhyun was doing.

As the older brother, Chanyeol always had his urges, towards women, other men... towards his younger brother when Baekhyun always looked irresistible when he borrowed Chanyeol's hoodies that were a size larger for him. Or when he walks around the house in Chanyeol's t-shirts with only too tight shorts underneath. Chanyeol knew it was wrong yet Baekhyun continued to drive his big brother crazier and crazier --

Why did Chanyeol have these forbidden desires for his younger brother? Why does it have to be his brother that he wanted the most? To touch, to kiss, to love, and -- forgive him Lord -- to _fuck_...

"Hyung..."

Chanyeol was startled when Baekhyun called out his name, and he looked over to the bed where his younger brother is sprawled, legs spread and a hand between them. The hand that was clutching the sheets moved to run his fingers through his fringe, which brought Chanyeol's attention to Baekhyun's hooded eyes gazing intently at him.

"Hyung, don't you wanna help me?" The question was whispered, because Baekhyun had been out of breath already.

Chanyeol didn't mean to, but his eyes traveled downwards to where Baekhyun's cock was straining against the hem of the shirt he's wearing. It's Chanyeol's shirt. It's too large on Baekhyun's petite figure yet tight around the area where Baekhyun's cock was bending towards his stomach.

"Chanyeol-hyung," Baekhyun panted, and his voice was dripping with adolescent lust that makes Chanyeol's own boxers tighten around his groin. "I wish you'd help me, I was thinking about you stretch--"

"Baekhyun--"

"--ing me open with your cock. I've seen how huge it is, and I can't stop thinking how it could reach the spot inside me that my fingers couldn't. I was thinking I could come with one thrust from you, hyung. Nggh--"

Baekhyun must have touched something inside of him, because he started whining, wiggling on the sheets while he continued to pump his middle finger in and out of himself. The motion was quite hynotizing for his big brother.

Baekhyun's high-pitched moans were almost deafening for Chanyeol, making his blood rush to places he didn't want to admit, spurring his heart to beat erratically in his chest. It's wrong -- so wrong -- and as the older brother, Chanyeol should--

"Stop it," he snapped, voice so sharp that Baekhyun's hand instantly obeys, abruptly stopping, half of the finger still inside of himself.

Even if something inside him dangerously _wanted_ to help Baekhyun finish -- to make his younger brother feel good -- it's... immoral. He needs to toughen his resolve lest they'd both go to hell.

At the fear of his big brother's raised voice, Baekhyun realized what he was doing, the position he was in, and as quick as lightning grabbed his blanket to hide under it. But what happened has already happened. Baekhyun has never wanted to be able to control time as much as he wanted to at this moment. He's never been so embarrassed like this in his entire life! And especially in front of Chanyeol-hyung...

 _What if hyung would be disgusted at me after seeing such a sight?_ Jerking off to the thoughts of his brother? Any person would be mortified to witness that. What if his brother would ignore him for the rest of his life because of this? What if--

Baekhyun didn't realize he had started sobbing until his big brother was hushing him.

"Shh, Baekhyunnie... I'm sorry I raised my voice at you." Chanyeol was so close to him now, huge palms holding his cheeks and wiping the tears. His big brother's actions only made him sob harder.

"Does- does this mean you're not--" Baekhyun hiccuped, "disgusted of me?"

Chanyeol was now caressing Baekhyun's tear-stained cheeks, giving a kiss on his younger brother's forehead to assure him. "Then I should be disgusted of myself for harboring these forbidden feelings for my younger brother as well..."

Baekhyun's breath was caught in his throat. Did he hear his brother wrong?

"But Baekhyun-ah, this is wrong."

Of course, Baekhyun knew that much. "And I still want it."

Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was only going through a phase. Especially because he just became aware of these sensations and probably only wants to experiment. Perhaps Chanyeol is the only one he thinks could make him feel good. Baekhyun hasn't explored the world, hasn't gone out of his school-home route to be able to search for men better than his brother. He's still too young to be sure of what he wants.

And who's to say Chanyeol's not going through the same thing? Maybe they're both hot for each other right now only for these feelings to fade later. And they'd regret their immoral actions when that time comes. Chanyeol didn't want that for Baekhyun and for himself.

"You don't know what you're saying," Chanyeol whispered.

Baekhyun started sobbing again because-- "I _do_ know it. And I've been dreaming about it since I came to know about these things." Tears were streaming down his face in big droplets. "I thought you'd underst--"

"Shh, Baekhyunnie." Chanyeol didn't want to see his younger brother crying, much more if he was the reason for it. And he does understand Baekhyun, because he's been going through this dilemma for years himself that he's mastered the art of . "If... if you still feel the same after three years, if this is still what you want, then... we'll do it."

Chanyeol read somewhere that three years is enough time to let an infatuation pass. And by then, Baekhyun's already past middle school; he'll be able to meet more boys he'll possibly want more than his brother. (A little part of Chanyeol, however, wished it wouldn't happen.)

"For now..." Chanyeol hesitated as he hovered his hand over Baekhyun's blanket where his cock was lying underneath. His younger brother's tears had at least stopped when Chanyeol gave his cock a _pat_. When Chanyeol had started stroking it slowly, Baekhyun mewled. When Chanyeol had teased the tip with his thumb, Baekhyun moaned -- whined, just like how he used to when he didn't get the toy he liked inside the cereal box.

Baekhyun was right. Chanyeol made his younger brother come with one thrust of his forefinger into Baekhyun's (unsurprisingly?) lubed entrance. It's just, Chanyeol's finger was long, thicker than his own, and it touched depths Baekhyun's own fingers couldn't reach. The shirt Baekhyun was wearing got wet (it became one of Chanyeol's favorite shirts later on), and the bed sheets too, which they'll have to change later.

Chanyeol pulled his hand away just so he wouldn't lose control of his senses. (But he had lost them the moment he jerked his younger brother off to completion anyway).

When Baekhyun had come down from his high, Chanyeol is achingly hard. "Even just a finger from you feels that good, I can't wait for your--"

"Shh, Baekhyun. We shouldn't have done this." Chanyeol says, but even he didn't regret what transpired between them. He wouldn't be able to take it anymore if Baekhyun continued to tease him with words like that, even if the latter only does it so innocently, with a bat of his eyelashes as if he's asking for ordinary things from his hyung. Baekhyun really had no idea how he makes Chanyeol hard as rock.

"But we did it anyway." There was a hint of a smile on Baekhyun's face, feeling a little bit victorious that he'd been able to let his brother know of his thoughts.

"You have to promise me that nobody else would know," Chanyeol whispered before planting a kiss on his younger brother's forehead.

"They'll never know." Baekhyun was smiling at him, satisfied and pleasured that the thought of having committed a sin immediately flew from Chanyeol's mind.

That was the first time Chanyeol had jerked himself off in his bathroom with the conscious thoughts of his younger brother spread and ready for him.

* * *

"Hyung." Baekhyun's voice brings Chanyeol back to the present. "Do you think of me like how our mom does?"

"You know I don't look at you like you're a still a kid, Baekhyun. I don't even look at you as my brother when I..." Chanyeol's voice fades. He returns the embrace, pulling Baekhyun closer to his chest.

"Then what am I to you?" Baekhyun's voice is quite muffled, considering his mouth is pressed against Chanyeol's shirt. But the question can still be deciphered.

"You already know the answer to that, honey." Chanyeol plants a kiss on top of Baekhyun's head.

"Still, I'd want you to say it with your own mouth," Baekhyun pouts, "that you lo--"

Chanyeol cuts him off with a chaste kiss on the lips. "C'mon now, birthday boy. Lemme buy you a gift."

* * *

After Chanyeol has driven them to the mall, Baekhyun leads his older brother straight to the department store. Baekhyun already knows what he wants as a present from his hyung -- well, aside from that _other gift_...

It doesn't take long before Baekhyun enters high-end boutique with Chanyeol in tow, and strides straight to the hoodies hanging on display by the west wall. There are sweaters that Chanyeol would certainly like to see on Baekhyun's petite frame, pastel in color amidst the shop's mainly black and white display.

"Hyung, could you wear this for me?" Baekhyun asks, handing Chanyeol a blue knitted sweater with patterns of white puppies.

"I thought I was buying _you_ a present. Why are you asking me to wear this?"

"Please, hyung." Baekhyun has a cute little smile on his face, like a child trying to hide his excitement. And how can Chanyeol really resist his younger brother when the latter is on the balls of his feet, waiting for Chanyeol to wear it.

Chanyeol's never seen his younger brother this animated. Well, maybe he did that time when Baekhyun thought his older brother would give him a handjob under the dining table in front of their parents. (Chanyeol only pinched Baekhyun's inner thigh, making the younger brother squeal but not making him come.)

But this is different, because this... they aren't committing a sin by giving the other one a present. This isn't heavy on the conscience.

They go to the fitting room because Baekhyun wants Chanyeol to take off his shirt. The sweater hugs Chanyeol's bare skin, not too tight but a bigger size would have been better. Chanyeol is about to ask Baekhyun how he looks in it only to be greeted by his starry-eyed brother outside of the stall.

Abruptly, Baekhyun buries his face on Chanyeol's neck. "It's perfect, hyung."

"Do you like how it looks on me that much? Enough to give me a hug?" Chanyeol chuckles. Baekhyun nods aggressively against the juncture of his neck. "Then should I buy this? Now choose what you want for yourself, Baek. I'll pay."

Baekhyun looks back at his older brother with a confused expression. "But this is what I want for myself, hyung."

Then like a puppy, Baekhyun buries his head again on the crook of Chanyeol's neck, wrapping his arms around his older brother.  
It makes Chanyeol chuckle some more, until Baekhyun parts his lips and nips along the column of his hyung's neck, down to his collarbones where Baekhyun has to pull at the sweater's neckline a bit for his teeth to sink--

"B-Baek--"

"Don't you get it, hyung?" As if he wasn't just clinging onto Chanyeol like the latter was his lifeline, Baekhyun is now suddenly a step away from his brother. "This sweater you're wearing right now is your present for me, and I want it to smell just like you. So please rub more of your skin to it so your scent sticks with the fabric before you give it to me."

While saying that last line, Baekhyun actually has the nerve to look abashed, with his index finger toying his bottom lip. Then breaking off from it, he skips away merrily as if he wasn't just teasing his hyung.

 _As if he hasn't left Chanyeol with a raging hard on_.

* * *

"Oh, hyung, why do you have a tent on your pants?"

Chanyeol is now driving on their way home after Chanyeol bought the present. Even if it's Baekhyun's birthday, their parents are still working and won't be celebrating with them until dinner, so the brothers decide to bake a cake at home to pass the time. And, well, a birthday calls for a cake, too.

Chanyeol's been walking around at half-mast since that nibbling act Baekhyun pulled off at the fitting room (good thing there was the shopping cart that acted as his cover while they were at the grocery buying ingredients for the cake). And also perhaps he sported a semi because of thinking about how he can make his younger brother's first time memorable.

He knows he should be gentle. But Baekhyun's been expressing his desire for rough and kinky fucking lately that it makes Chanyeol think of how to live up to his younger brother's expectations.

Chanyeol is so focused on the road and so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Baekhyun's question nor was he giving attention to his younger brother sitting beside him until Baekhyun pats his crotch, making him almost swerve to the left and step on the break simultaneously. Good thing he's been through Baekhyun's little antics like this that he was able to gain control over himself and the car at the last minute. Although the previous jokes on him aren't as sexual.

"Hyung, you weren't listening to me."

"Ah, did you say something, Baekhyunnie?" Chanyeol maneuvers the steering wheel with one hand as the other one scratches the back of his head. At least he looks apologetic.

"I was asking about your friend down here," Baekhyun says as he pats his hyung's crotch again.

Chanyeol holds his younger brother's wrist before it could make another touch on something that he doesn't want to awaken. But instead of returning Baekhyun's hand, Chanyeol intertwines their fingers and places their hands on his lap, continuing to drive with just one hand.

"I shouldn't let your hand wander wherever it wants, huh?" Chanyeol's thumb rubs small circles at the back of Baekhyun's hand. The difference between the sizes of their hands -- how Baekhyun's dainty fingers fit perfectly between the spaces of Chanyeol's --

"Well, I'm contented with the little things like this, too."

Baekhyun sighs dreamily and then leans his elbow against the dashboard for his head to rest on his palm as he gazes at his hyung who's eyes are locked on the road.

"But I'm anticipating some bigger things like..." Baekhyun trails off, unconsciously tracing his gaze down to...

Chanyeol looks at his younger brother for a second, wondering why he didn't finish his statement, only to see the latter eying the zipper of his pants and almost drooling.

"Baek, now's not the time for whatever you're thinking."

"Oh? How do you know what I was thinking, hyung?" Now, Baekhyun's thumb is reciprocating the small circles along the back of Chanyeol's palm. And it leaves jolts of electricity along his older brother's nerve endings.

Does Baekhyun know what his effect is on his hyung?

"If you keep this up, I might fuck you in front of our parents." Chanyeol said it as a threat, but fuck it, he's so turned on with the imagery he has conjured that his cock twitched inside his pants just now. At this rate, he might as well let Baekhyun blow him as their parents watch during dinner.

And it seems like Chanyeol isn't alone on that boat, because after saying those words, Baekhyun's clutch on his hand becomes tighter.

"Would you, really?" Baekhyun sounds breathless.

"Fuck you in front of them? Perhaps someday." Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun's hand to his lips and plants a kiss on one knuckle before bringing it down.

Baekhyun actually chuckles at that. It would be ridiculous to any couple to watch their children fucking -- their two sons, at that. "All I know is I wanna be filled up by you, hyung."

* * *

It's four in the afternoon when the brothers start baking the strawberry shortcake. Chanyeol gets one of the strawberries and feeds it to Baekhyun, with the latter lapping Chanyeol's finger before his older brother could pull away.

When they are sifting the flour, baking powder, and baking soda together, Baekhyun blows lightly on the mixture, sending the white particles sticking on Chanyeol's face and hair. The birthday boy laughs at the powdered face of his older brother while Chanyeol walks to the nearest mirror to dust it off.

After baking the shortcake and spooning the strawberries onto the shortcake bottom, Baekhyun and Chanyeol both spread the whipped cream generously on the top. Not yet done playing with the ingredients, Baekhyun dips a finger on the whipped cream mix bowl and swipes it across Chanyeol's cheek, tracing his finger towards Chanyeol's mouth and poking those luscious lips until his finger is sucked.

Baekhyun looks at his older brother only to find him looking back intensely with eyes sharp and assessing, as if Chanyeol's perusing his office documents and not sucking his brother's finger in their kitchen. Baekhyun's breath hitches.

Even if Baekhyun is the one who initiates their foreplay that leads to nowhere, it's actually in the hands of Chanyeol to turn the heat up.

Distracted with the warm mouth wrapped around his finger, Baekhyun doesn't notice Chanyeol dipping his fingers into the mix until whipped cream is being smeared all over his face.

"Gotcha!" Chanyeol grins at him. It's been a long time since he's been this playful with his younger brother.

"No fair!" Baekhyun feigns hurt, pouting. "I've only put a strip across your cheek and you cover my entire face with whipped cream?"

"Aww, come here, you baby. Let me wipe it off for you." Chanyeol spreads his arm wide; the embrace he's offering looks like the perfect home for Baekhyun's petite body.

Baekhyun huffs, "I'm not a baby," but he comes closer anyway. If it isn't for the whipped cream all over it, he would've buried his face into the his hyung's inviting chest, or the crook of his neck.

Much to Baekhyun's pleasant surprise, his brother is the one who takes the last step to be closer to him, wrapping those muscled arms around Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun on the lips, sucking the whipped cream off them and on his chin, but doing so made some of the cream on Baekhyun's nose to transfer onto his. The sight makes Baekhyun giggle when they part.

"Now you have cream on your nose." Baekhyun states the obvious. And despite knowing, Chanyeol doesn't do anything about it but lean in closer, this time licking the whipped cream off Baekhyun's cheek.

Chanyeol closes his eyes and continue running his tongue along Baekhyun's face as the younger boy sighs in pleasure from the warmth and softness of his brother's rongue. He gives Baekhyun long, slow licks, pressing their bodies together, their crotches against each other's, until there's nothing left of the whipped cream on Baekhyun's face.

"Thanks, hyung," Baekhyun says, and licks the whipped cream on his brother's cheek and nose as well. He goes lower, sucking on his brother's lips until Chanyeol reciprocates and they're fully making out.

Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun to the kitchen counter where they made the cake, and it must have been a bit harder than he intendes because Baekhyun lets out a squeal between their kiss. Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun up to sit on the counter, before massaging the latter's waist and then down to his waist. After spreading his legs, Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol closer to settle between them.

Thinking that this must be it -- this must be how he'll lose his virginity to his brother, on top of the kitchen counter after they've baked Baekhyun's favorite, Baekhyun reaches out for the fly of Chanyeol's pants. Just when he is about to push it down, Chanyeol breaks away from their kiss, a hand around Baekhyun's wrist to stop him.

"Not yet, Baek," he says, slightly panting and obviously hard under his jeans.

"But hyung-" Baekhyun starts to whine but Chanyeol shakes his head, firm with his resolve yet again. They've never done anything other than a handjob and Baekhyun's afraid his hyung might go back on his promise. He knows that his hyung is a man of his words, but still, he can't erase his doubts.

So to please his heart, Baekhyun decides to alleviate his brother's suffering for god knows how long. He jumps from the counter and switches their positions, pushing his older brother against the counter before getting down on his knees.

Chanyeol is quick to hold Baekhyun's face away from himself. "Baek, what are you-"

"Hyung, please, let me do this." The way Baekhyun's eyes glisten when he looks up at him - Chanyeol can hardly say no. There's desperation in the younger one's voice that's always been there when he gets thirsty for his hyung. "It's my birthday. Please. Let me taste it."

And Chanyeol stills. Baekhyun knows it's unfair to pull the birthday card on his older brother while begging him to put his dick inside his younger brother's mouth. Baekhyun knows it's a guaranteed success. So when Baekhyun pulls the zipper down, then his hyung's denim and boxers, exposing the dick that curves almost vertically, there was nothing to do but just taste him immediately. And Baekhyun does, sticking his tongue out to lick right against the curve of the thick head.

He opens his little mouth to take more of Chanyeol's dick. But ever the tease, Chanyeol pulls his hips away, delighted to see the absolute neediness that crosses Baekhyun's face. Chanyeol sways on his feet, rubbing the bulbous head of his cock against the corner of Baekhyun's mouth, drawing it sideways over the bow of Baekhyun's lip. It leaves a shiny, wet trail and Baekhyun stuck his tongue out, trying to catch it with a lick. Now they're having fun.

"Hyung," Baekhyun whines, and it wouldn't take much effort to notice the desperation in his tone.

Chanyeol bends backward to push his cock right against the tip of his younger brother's nose, laughing as Baekhyun stares down at the tip of it with crossed eyes. But then Chanyeol seems to have enough fun and stills, leaning against the kitchen counter and letting Baekhyun get his small mouth around the head before pushing forward gently.

Baekhyun stares up at Chanyeol with an innocent face, before hollowing his cheeks and sucking Chanyeol's cock head harder, trying to swallow his hyung down as far as he could, twisting his tongue along the underside of his hyung's dick and occasionally swiping it on the slit.

The sensations rushing through Chanyeol makes him latch on Baekhyun's hair, cursing and wondering how his younger brother could be so good as a first timer. Baekhyun gives a sloppy blowjob with spit dribbling out the corners of his mouth. When his mouth begins to ache after a few minutes of Chanyeol's shallow thrusting, Baekhyun pulls away, resting his forehead on Chanyeol's thigh and massaging his sore cheeks. Chanyeol's dick is against his cheek, trailing saliva towards his ears.

Baekhyun uses one hand to wrap around Chanyeol and pump him slowly, tightening his grip as Chanyeol's request. A few seconds into it and Baekhyun realizes this is not different to the handjobs they always do, so he takes the cock inside his mouth again. It surprises Chanyeol, being wrapped inside Baekhyun's warm mouth again, and he can't help but groan when Baekhyun bobs his head up and down, one hand stroking the remaining that couldn't fit inside his mouth and the other playing with Chanyeol's balls.

"Ah, fuck." Chanyeol throws his head back when his cock reaches Baekhyun's throat for the first time. Baekhyun would have smiled at the look of pleasure on his hyung's face, but since his mouth is filled with cock, he hums instead, sending vibrations from the tip of Chanyeol's dick.

"I'm gonna come," Chanyeol warns. But instead of pulling away like he expects Baekhyun would, his younger brother fastens his pace in bobbing his head up and down until ropes of thick come burst out of his slit. Baekhyun thinks he could swallow it all but it's too much, so he pulls away even when Chanyeol's still coming, splattering some of it all over his face - on his chin, nose, cheeks, and even sticking on his eyelashes.

Chanyeol reaches down and tucks himself again inside his boxers, not bothering with his jeans, before he hauls Baekhyun up om the counter again. He nestles himself between Baekhyun's legs before sealing their lips together with a dirty kiss, dipping his tongue inside Baekhyun's mouth and chasing at the come that lingered there. Chanyeol thinks he's developed a thing for his own come, or maybe just for tasting it on his younger brother.

"Was that good?" Baekhyun mutters.

"The best."

Baekhyun giggles. "How can I improve when you're lying, hyung?" But there's no accusation in his voice, really.

"Do you want hyung to take care of your friend down there?" Chanyeol whispers between kisses against Baekhyun's neck.

Baekhyun nods eagerly, making his hyung laugh.

"After dinner, baby."

* * *

"Did your hyung already give you what you wanted, Baekhyunnie?" Their mother asks.

They are gathered around their dining table now, the two brothers sitting on one side and their parents across them.

"There's still something he's keeping from me." Baekhyun pouts as he places his head on Chanyeol's shoulder.

Their mother looks at Chanyeol curiously. "Really? I thought you were gonna take Baekhyunnie to the mall with you."

"I already bought something for Baekkie," Chanyeol says as he runs his fingers through his younger brother's hair. "Apparently, the kid still wants something from me."

"Hyung," Baekhyun snaps, removing his head from his brother's shoulder, "I told you I'm not a kid anymore! I'm already sixteen, so start treating me like one!"

To say that their parents are surprised by this outburst is an understatement. Chanyeol's hand freezes on Baekhyun's head not because he is shocked his younger brother complained about being babied (Baekhyun always liked being babied anyway) but because the latter's hand has started stroking Chanyeol's member slowly.

Chanyeol can't believe Baekhyun is actually giving him a handjob in front of their parents.

For the second time that day, Baekhyun pulls the fly of his hyung's jeans down, pulling out Chanyeol's semi, tracing irregular patterns all over it with his index finger as if trying to tickle his dick, until Chanyeol's dick twitches and becomes fully hard. If their parents are going to stand or take a look at them from under the table, they'd see their younger son's hand pleasure their elder son's cock.

Their father slices the barbecue ribs, distributing portions to every plate, unaware that Chanyeol is licking his lips not because of the food but because Baekhyun starts to pump his dick in a slow pace.

"You already hungry, Chanyeol?" Their father laughs.

"It feels good," Chanyeol says.

Their mother laughs along with their father this time. "You mean it looks good, right?"

Chanyeol nods, not trusting his voice to say anything more and mentally slapping himself for that slip up. Baekhyun is giggling on his seat.

The moment Chanyeol takes a his first bite is also the moment Baekhyun squeezes his cock, making him moan around the food. Their parents look at him again, so he covers it up with, "God, this is so good."

Thinking that it's the barbecue ribs he's referring to, their father smiles at him, grateful at the appreciation his cooking has gotten from his son.

"What do you think about the food, Baekhyunnie?" Their mother asks.

Three pairs of eyes look at Baekhyun, waiting for an answer.

"It's good," he says, and as if to prove his words, he licks his fork clean. It's true that the food is good, but the two brothers just aren't talking about it when they answered their father.

"I'm glad my sons still like my cooking."

And dinner went on with Chanyeol still painfully hard and tucked back into his boxers because Baekhyun has stopped his ministrations after that.

* * *

It's a quarter to eleven by the time everything's wrapped up and they're going to bed. Baekhyun is turning to say something seductive or beg his brother to fuck him, something like _hyung, please take my virginity before my birthday ends_ , when Chanyeol slams him up against their bedroom door. Chanyeol's mouth is on his, and his hands grasps Baekhyun's body - squeezing - like he's trying to touch everything at once.

Baekhyun matches Chanyeol's desperation gladly, kiss for kiss, touch for touch, thinking this is it, there's no going back now. Baekhyun fumbles until he finds Chanyeol's fly zipper, tugs it down and sends his clothes to the floor.

Chanyeol slides a hand down Baekhyun's hip and squeezes possessively. His voice is rough when he commands his younger brother to turn around. He's had enough of his brother's teasing throughout the entire day.

After Baekhyun obeys, Chanyeol molds himself against his younger brother's back, chin resting on Baekhyun's shoulder, his warm breaths hitting Baekhyun's neck as his hands work with pushing Baekhyun's jeans down .

Chanyeol's hands wrap around Baekhyun's hips, and Baekhyun's breath catches in his throat. Chanyeol's hips press forward firmly, just once. Chanyeol's hand dips down, searching for Baekhyun's entrance to begin prepping him. He slips his fingers between Baekhyun's ass cheeks only to stop there, surprised at what greets his finger. Chanyeol gets on his knees to look, just to be sure.

Chanyeol stammers when he's confirmed that there is a... "I- What- When did you-"

"Before we had dinner," Baekhyun whimpers, squirming under the scrutiny of his hyung's gaze.

Chanyeol leans his forehead against the small of Baekhyun's back, breathing against the curve of his younger brother's ass. If he's been thinking about how to make this _experience_ pleasurable for Baekhyun, well, Baekhyun has been doing that for himself just fine.

"I thought I should be ready for you," Baekhyun says, breathless. And there goes the last piece of Chanyeol's sanity.

Baekhyun is a bit tickled, knees trembling and barely holding in a giggle, when Chanyeol traces his index finger around the plug, gaze pierced on the protruding end of it. Upon noticing, Chanyeol whispers against Baekhyun's skin, "Should we take this to bed?"

They stumble towards their bed, the queen-sized one they've been sharing since they were little, and Baekhyun falls on his back, moaning when the plug moves a bit further inside of him. After rummaging through a drawer in the nightstand, Chanyeol approaches him with a condom and lube in hand. The bed dips with Chanyeol's movements as he crawls towards his younger brother.

Baekhyun's breath hitches when he feels the first slide of fingers on his thighs, gently spreading them apart before probing for the base of the butt plug. And then Chanyeol twists it, making Baekhyun jerk his body forward violently with the sudden pleasure surging through his veins. Chanyeol rotates the plug in the opposite direction as he works it out of Baekhyun, the latter clenching around it. Chanyeol tells Baekhyun to relax, breathe in and out, and waits for him to calm down. He lets Baekhyun draw in a few deep breaths before leaning down and kissing the inside of his knee gently, making Baekhyun whimper and perhaps momentarily forgetting about the plug because when Chanyeol pulls at the plug again, gently, it slides out completely. It leaves Baekhyun with a burning sensation, his insides aching from being stretched open.

And it feels weird, like Baekhyun's ass are trying to clench around the ghost of his fingers, or something thicker, something that doesn't exist anymore. He feels so open... _He's empty._

Baekhyun doesn't realize he has spoken his thoughts aloud until Chanyeol smiles down at him. "Want me to fill you up, baby?"

"Yes, hyung. Please, please." The words are out of Baekhyun's mouth before he can even think about it.

Chanyeol spreads Baekhyun's knees further, before rubbing his hands over Baekhyun's chest and playing with the tightened nipples. He rolls the condom down his length and slicks it up generously with lube.

As Baekhyun takes a look at his brother's dick properly, he sees that it is definitely bigger than the butt plug, also thicker, down to the base unlike the toy. He gulps at the intimidating veins on it, wondering how in the world would his hyung's cock fit him. The thing he's been begging his brother for for years.

Chanyeol leans down to nuzzle the side of his younger brother's neck, aligning his member on Baekhyun's entrance. He whispers, "Do you really want this, Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun nods, and that is all Chanyeol needs before he's entering Baekhyun's entrance, the head penetrating past the tight ring of muscles inch by inch. The slide is smooth, with Baekhyun so stretched already that there's almost no resistance at all.

Yup, his hyung fits him alright. And God, it feels good being filled up knowing it's his brother inside him and not his own fingers nor a silicone.

"You okay, Baek?" Chanyeol rasps out between heavy breaths

Baekhyun nods again, it's all he can do when he doesn't trust his voice.

There are several pauses that allows them to breathe as Baekhyun adjusts to Chanyeol's size. After all, his older brother isn't average in that department. When Chanyeol is sheathed with warmth all the way to the hilt, he says, "I’m going to fuck you now, Baek. Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for years... Hyung, please..."

Baekhyun's jaw drops the first time Chanyeol thrusts back inside after withdrawing almost fully, his walls contracting around Chanyeol's thickness. He watches as Chanyeol bends over, their fingers coming to entangle with each other as Chanyeol keeps thrusting at a slow pace. Baekhyun is fascinated when his hyung's mouth opens slightly every time he pushes back in. The pleasure is evident on his face. Baekhyun feels every inch of his hyung's cock as his hips move back and forth.

Baekhyun lets himself be lost to the sound of their breathing and to the feeling of having Chanyeol inside of him. He untangles their fingers, whimpering for Chanyeol lean down so he could wrap his arms around Chanyeol's back, slick with a thin layer of sweat, as he thrust into him.

In the morning, he'll see his hyung's back lined with red lines with the way his fingernails dig deep into Chanyeol's soft skin as he meets his thrusts and feels the heat pooling in his stomach building into something more.

Baekhyun stutters as he raises his head to search for his brother's lips, sucking on Chanyeol's tongue as he gets fucked into the sheets. Undeniably, Baekhyun's moans are getting louder and any more raise of its volume and their parents sleeping downstairs would hear them.

"Honey, you have to keep your voice down," Chanyeol says between their kisses and moans and thrusts.

"Hyung, you feel– ahh– so good. Keep fucking me like– ahh–" Baekhyun moans as he grips Chanyeol's biceps.

"Baby, not so loud." That's what Chanyeol says, but even his own groans are getting louder by the minute. It doesn't help that he's making the bed creak and hit the wall with each of his thrusts. "Do you want mom and dad to know their two sons are fucking each other?"

Baekhyun shudders at Chanyeol's words and unconsciously clenches around Chanyeol's shaft. "Y-yes– like that–"

"Fuck, you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Chanyeol's pace becomes faster as he drills into his younger brother's tight hole. "You'd want them to know we're living in sin, wouldn't you?"

Baekhyun can't answer that, not when he's feeling too much pleasure at being fucked for the first time and by his brother at that. He arches his back when Chanyeol tweaks one of Baekhyun's nipples between his fingers again, the surge of pleasure coursing through Baekhyun's body almost unbelievable.

"Hyung, hyung, I'm gonna come–" Baekhyun keeps whining as Chanyeol's hips speed up, as Chanyeol fucks into him at a rapid pace. Baekhyun moans when Chanyeol slides his hands down and spreads his ass cheeks, watching as his cock enters in and out of him slowly.

"Baekhyun, come." It's almost like a command. "Come around your hyung's cock."

Untouched, Baekhyun comes, shooting white ropes into his own chest and stomach, some even splattering on his chin. Chanyeol, the best brother that he is, gives him shallow thrusts throughout his high, letting Baekhyun feel every inch of him deep inside his younger brother.

Baekhyun keeps rutting against his brother, struggling to catch his breath as he comes the hardest he had in his entire life. (Well, it's not like someone has fucked him before, anyway.)

"Hyung, would you please come inside me?" Baekhyun asks, blinking up at him.

Chanyeol groans against Baekhyun's shoulders, because there goes Baekhyun again, playing innocent with his youth, being polite and all that as if they're not being immoral at this moment.

"Please, hyung, I want to know how it feels like," Baekhyun begs. As if Chanyeol has thought of saying no to that. "And when you fuck me next time, please don't use a condom anymore, hyung."

The sound of Baekhyun's breathless voice against Chanyeol's skin, begging for him, is enough to make Chanyeol's cock twitch inside Baekhyun's sensitive hole.

He's painfully hard and he can't take any more of this. Chanyeol lifts Baekhyun's legs above his shoulders and begins pounding into him once more. The image of Baekhyun flushed against their sheets, just fresh from orgasm, is enough to set Chanyeol to the edge. Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol's thrusts becomes erratic, his hips starting to stutter.

"Come inside of me, hyung."

And with just that, Chanyeol's hips still against Baekhyun's, moaning against his brother's sweaty skin as he comes. Baekhyun's legs wrap around his hips as Chanyeol rides his orgasm.

"Mmm. So good, Baek. You're so good for your hyung."

Chanyeol slumps on top of Baekhyun, and it's sticky between their torsos, and they're still connected despite Chanyeol's already flaccid cock. Baekhyun runs his hand up and down Chanyeol's back until his hyung finally calms down. The only sounds in the room are their shallow breathing and the slurping as they kiss or suck the other's skin.

Eventually, Chanyeol pulls out and pecks Baekhyun on the lips before getting up and throwing the used condom into the trash.

When he gets back, snuggling beside Baekhyun, they both have smiles on their faces. Baekhyun uses Chanyeol's arm as his pillow like how they usually do, but this time with the both of them naked. They trace mindless patterns on each other's skin, sometimes treading on ticklish skin.

"So how was your first time?"

"Are you fishing for compliments?" Baekhyun teases.

"No, of course. I know I'm great. I just wanna know what you think about it."

Baekhyun giggles. It's the post-coital high. "Hmm, let's just say I don't want it to be the first and last. I'm looking forward for more."

* * *

The next morning, Chanyeol wakes up to a good morning with Baekhyun under the blanket and tending to Chanyeol' morning wood by putting it inside his mouth. Chanyeol's a simple man; waking up with a blowjob from his younger brother he deflowered last night makes his morning. And probably a hundred more of mornings to come.

It's still too early for breakfast, which is a miracle that Baekhyun is up already. "The thought of having your cock inside me is more effective than caffeine, hyung," Baekhyun reasons.

They both put their shirts on, but left their boxers and jeans discarded on the floor. Baekhyun says he doesn't get their new lesson in algebra so he asks for his hyung's help.

They're on the bed, Baekhyun nestled between his brother's legs, his back on Chanyeol's chest, his ass cheeks like a pillow against Chanyeol's hardening cock.

When they get to the problem sets, Baekhyun starts whining about how the numbers are making him dizzy, and starts rutting his ass against Chanyeol, making his older brother groan dick growing to its fullness.

"Baek, if you don't stop it now, I'll fuck you, whether or not that tight ass of yours is sore," Chanyeol whispers dangerously.

And, of course, Baekhyun continues rutting against his brother's dick like a bitch in heat.

"Hyung, I– reverse cowboy– ahh–" Baekhyun says, breathless. His own cock is rubbing against the bed sheet.

"Baekhyun, stop. I know you're still sore from last night. I don't wanna hurt you." That's what Chanyeol says because despite his words, he still cares for his younger brother. But his body starts meeting Baekhyun's thrusts anyway.

"I can take it, hyung. It hurts more when I think- ahh- when I think you don't want to be inside me."

Chanyeol clenches his hands on the sheets, trying to hold on to the self-control he's slowly losing. But Baekhyun moves by himself, reaching behind him and gripping Chanyeol's cock to align his entrance, wetting it with Chanyeol's precum. Chanyeol latches his lips on Baekhyun's shoulder as he groans from the pleasure.

And Baekhyun, being the impatient one as he is, rocks backwards until he is fully seated on Chanyeol's cock. Both of them pause their movements, trying to inhale as much air as possible.

When Chanyeol takes hold of Baekhyun's hips, the younger one keeps begging, "Please, please, yes, please fuck me hard, hyung," and so Chanyeol thrusts hard, deep, and fast into his brother.

"Baek- ah- still so tight-"

"Only for you, hyung," Baekhyun says, and turns his head around to lick at what he could reach of his brother, which is his jaw.

Chanyeol takes him in his mouth and they start making out sloppily, just exchanging of salivas and inserting tongues into the other's mouth as Baekhyun gets pounded. They're not even doing the initial position Baekhyun had wanted to try but anything feels awesome when they're fucking each other.

Baekhyun starts clenching around Chanyeol, so he reaches down to touch himself, grabbing the blanket and putting it over their legs so Chanyeol wouldn't see him jerking himself off, or so he hopes.

"Are you gonna come before your hyung does, Baek?" Chanyeol asks, punctuating it with a particularly hard thrust that folds Baekhyun into half, almost kissing the book left open in front of him.

Baekhyun whimpers. In a small voice, "hyung, hyung-"

And suddenly there are footsteps in the hallway. They stop rutting against each other, with Baekhyun pulling the blanket tighter into their bodies. The second floor of their house is where three bedrooms are found, one each for the brothers if they didn't share it and one for a guest if they decide to stay over. It could only be their parents.

They're both silent inside the bedroom, just listening to the approaching footsteps.

"Hyung, what if mother sees us like this?" There is no trace of worry in Baekhyun's face, though. He is just blushing profusely.

"Then I'd fuck you in front of her. D'you want that?"

The only answer is Baekhyun's clenching around his length. "You'd let her watch us?"

And Chanyeol replies with a hard thrust. That's all there is to their conversation, it seems. Because there's already a knock on the door before it opens and their mother peeps in.

"Boys, it's breakfast already."

"Yeah, we'll be there. I just need to explain-" Baekhyun chooses this moment to rock his ass, making Chanyeol choke on his words.

"Are you okay, Chanyeol?"

"Yes, mom, I just. I have to teach Baekhyun.something." Chanyeol bends down to get the book in front of them, his chest pressed against Baekhyun's back, and doing so makes his cock go deeper into Baekhyun. The younger one mewls, right in front of their mother.

"You boys are acting weird," their mother comments, narrowing her eyes.

"Hyung," Baekhyun whines as he bounces up and down against Chanyeol, riding his hyung's cock as their mother watches them by the door. "I don't want mom saying we're weird." Chanyeol can't help the groan that escapes him.

"Oh by the way, have you heard the strange noises last night?" Their mother asks.

"No, mom, we slept early last night."

"Oh. Let's go down now for breakfast, boys!"

"Yeah- ah." Baekhyun moans when Chanyeol slowly pushes his cock inside him as their mother turns round and walks away.

When she's gone, Baekhyun giggles. "We really fucked in front of our mother, hyung."

And Chanyeol can't help it. He laughs, too.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT HAVE I WRITTEN ;A;  
> this is still unbeta-ed so if u spot smth wrong, kindly tell me (i know the entire fic is just wrong but.)


End file.
